


A Song to Finish

by Xhaira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, M/M, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Shadowbringers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The WoL never got to finish and perform a song for G'raha before he seals himself in the Crystal Tower. But in a moment of clarity, they finally get a chance to perform for him.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Crystal Exarch x WoL Recommendations





	A Song to Finish

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Bard WoL told CT G’raha about a song they’ve been writing but don’t tell him it’s for him. They never get to finish and perform the song before G’raha sleeps.**
> 
> **They realize The Exarch is G’raha in the middle of the Crystarium (so possibly an AU where they find out his identity pre-Mt. Gulg) and the rest of the song comes into their heart. They sing to the Exarch and the ending is open to the type of fic.**
> 
> I ended up going back and writing for a fic prompt I had an idea for while listening to a sad love song late one night. This was my first time writing ambiguous WoL so it was a bit of a shaky start, but I like how it turned out well enough. As implied, this is an AU where you find out The Exarch's identity before Mt. Gulg
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Soft humming accompanied by the light scratching of a pen against paper reached G’raha Tia’s ears as he made his way back towards the camp from the Crystal Tower, after having stayed late to study their most recent discoveries. Slowing his steps and turning his ears about, he made his way towards the source of the humming.

The Warrior of Light sat with their back against a boulder, head tilted to the side as they made markings in a journal. The humming stopped as G’raha approached them, and he wondered for a moment if he’d disturbed them, but a smile fell across their face as they looked up at him.

“G’raha! Going for a stroll, my friend?” They asked, setting the journal to the side. The Warrior motioned for the scholar to join them. 

G’raha, relieved at being welcome, took a seat next to the Warrior before answering. “Well...not exactly. But I was on my way back to camp when I heard your song. Your voice is as beautiful as ever!” What was he doing?! Why did he say that? Before embarrassment at his own words could take hold, the Warrior was leaning towards him, that bright smile growing. 

“Thank you! You have quite the voice yourself. I admit, I’ve been hoping that you’d sing with me one day.” G’raha was struck with awe at the admission, and floundered at words as the Warrior giggled at his expression. 

He cleared his throat. “S-So...what were you working on, if you don’t mind my intrusion?”

The Warrior perked up and reached for their journal, holding it close to their chest. “I’ve been writing a song...for someone.” G’raha didn’t miss how their eyes sparkled as they turned to look at the ground, their expression softening into something that G’raha hadn’t seen them wear before. His chest squeezed with jealousy as he realized that the Warrior of Light fancied someone. Swallowing his disappointment, he grinned at them. 

“Oh? Someone special, I assume. May I see?” He motioned to the journal.

The Warrior of Light clutched the journal closer to their chest. “It’s...it’s not ready yet. Something is missing.” They frowned, frustration furrowing their brow. “I need to get it right before I perform it.”

G’raha nodded. “I understand. I didn’t mean to overstep.” 

The Warrior shook their head vigorously. “No! No, you did no such thing. I just want it to be...right.” They scooted closer to him, placing the journal on the ground once again. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I’d like for you to be the first to hear it once it’s complete. Would you listen for me, G’raha?”

G’raha ignored the pain in his heart and nodded. “I would be honored, my friend. And please, call me Raha.” The smile that the Warrior gave them was worth the pain of knowing that the song wouldn’t be meant for him.

* * *

_They are much changed._

The Exarch watched the Warrior of Light interact with the people of the Crystarium. While five years in The Source did very little to change their physical appearance, it was plain to him that they were not the same as before.

They stood taller than before, but it wasn’t natural. It was as if they were holding themselves upright in a manner so that all who beheld them would only see confidence. As if dropping their shoulders for a moment would reveal a precarious state of mind, or cause those who depend on them to question their abilities. Their bright smile no longer reached their eyes. They were quieter, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. It was odd and somewhat uncomfortable for The Exarch to witness. 

The most alarming change was realizing that the Warrior wasn’t singing. The Exarch had even gone against propriety and watched the Warrior from their scrying portal whilst they were resting, hoping to catch a few notes to soothe the ache in his soul. There was no singing, no humming, no writing of lyrics. This was not his Warrior of Light from their days together in The Source. 

The Exarch tried not to let the implications of this discovery and the guilt of pulling his friend into another deadly, soul-crushing battle cloud his mind. He would make sure his Warrior received ample rest between Lightwardens. If nothing else, he could make sure that the Warrior was well taken care of on a physical level.

* * *

The Warrior stared at The Exarch with wide eyes and a slack jaw as he spoke with Katliss at the center of the Crystalline Mean. How they didn’t notice before, they were not sure. Their heart hammered in their chest, and they took a few unstable steps towards The Exarch. It was then that the subject of their focus turned to them. Although they couldn’t see his face under the cowl, they could tell that The Exarch looked worried. 

“Warrior? Is aught amiss?”

Unable to get a handle on their emotions, they closed their eyes, not caring about the tears that began to spill, and the song they’d never finished came tumbling out. The words spilled directly from their heart, filling in the missing puzzle pieces of a song they’d thought long abandoned. 

The Mean was silent after they sang the last note. But then uproarious applause filled the air. It wasn’t until then that the Warrior realized that every single person in and near the Crystalline Mean was staring at them, and had heard their performance meant for one. Cheers and compliments began to fill the Warrior’s ears. Embarrassment crawled up their neck and warmed their face, but they faced The Exarch regardless.

“I’m sorry...I...that’s...I wanted you to be the first.” The Exarch jolted at their words. “Remember? I wanted you to be the first to hear it...when I finished. I guess I’ve jumbled that. Hahaha…” They wrung their hands together. “I apologize for the interruption. I believe I will turn in for the night.” They ignored the calls of the citizens and The Exarch’s attempts to stop them, running through the Crystarium until they reached the Pendants. 

Firmly closing the door behind them, the Warrior slid to the floor and wept. It had been _years_ since they sang... _years_ since those crystal doors cut off their voice. Where the rest of the words to that song had come from, they knew not. But it had been right. After all these years, the song was complete. But the circumstances of their performance were less than ideal, and the Warrior couldn’t help but weep harder, their heart torn to pieces. 

It wasn’t long before a knock sounded behind them. They had no capacity for fulfilling requests at the moment, so they ignored the person on the other side, attempting to quiet their tears.

A second knock and a very familiar voice makes them freeze. But they cannot deny their heart, and slowly get up to open the door. Peeking out of the small crack, they attempted to sound more or less normal. 

“I..I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” They couldn’t look at The Exarch, their emotions at understanding who he was too much to bear. 

The Exarch smiled softly. “May I come in?” 

The Warrior hesitated, but then stepped back to let The Exarch into their room. Closing the door behind him, they waited, staring at the ground and trying to wipe away evidence of tears. 

The Exarch moved to stand closer to them. “How...how did you…” He stopped, shaking his head, and then smiled at them. “It was a beautiful song. Tis good to hear you sing again. I only hope that the one you wrote that for appreciates it as much as I do.”

The Warrior lunged forward to wrap their arms around him, knocking the Exarch’s cowl off. They kept their eyes closed, and when the Exarch made no move to put his hood back in place they opened them to stare into the eyes of their long lost G’raha Tia. 

“You...foolish old man!” They squeezed him, letting the tears flow free again, and were grateful when he seemed to hug them just as close. “I wrote that song for _you_.”


End file.
